


A Vila Mon Coeur Gardi Li Mo (Здесь мое сердце, охраняй его хорошо)

by honey_violence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_violence/pseuds/honey_violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как получилось, что ты разрешил ей стать частью твоего одиночества?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vila Mon Coeur Gardi Li Mo (Здесь мое сердце, охраняй его хорошо)

Тишину комнаты нарушало лишь потрескивание поленьев в камине и мерный шелест страниц. 

Ты старался не смотреть на нее, но взгляд упрямо сбегал с бесконечных строчек книги на каштановые кудри. Она сидела возле твоего кресла, обняв колени и глядя на огонь. Сидела рядом с тобой. Слишком близко. Недостаточно для нее, но максимум того, что ты мог позволить. 

Ты и так разрешил ей слишком многое. Ты допустил ее присутствие в своей жизни, ты разрешил ей быть. Быть кем? Ответ на этот вопрос ты не находил, но принял сам факт ее существования. Сосуществования рядом с тобой. Ты слишком долго жил один, чтобы легко адаптироваться к присутствию кого-то рядом. Но она умела молчать, не быть навязчивой, не отвлекать – это позволило ей стать в твоей жизни чем-то привычным, обыденным, д о п у с т и м ы м.

По окончании войны всем пришлось нелегко. Но вам двоим – особенно. Тебя, которого всю жизнь считали предателем, теперь пытались реабилитировать в обществе: абсолютно ненужный тебе статус Героя и отвратительные тебе толпы мельтешащих и любезничающих людей. 

Твое затворничество стало практически полным: ты не покидал своих комнат без крайней необходимости, отказался от трапез в Большом зале, сократил свое и без того скудное общение со студентами записыванием заданий на доске и проверкой сочинений и сваренных зелий. 

Как получилось, что ты разрешил ей стать частью твоего одиночества?

Единственная из гриффиндорской троицы, кто решил вернуться в школу после войны, чтобы закончить образование, она не раз пожалела о своем решении. Отсутствие друзей, незаживающая рана, нанесенная войной и потерей близких людей, вынужденная изоляция (все хотели дружить с героиней магической войны и той-самой-магглорожденной-подругой-Гарри-Поттера, но никто не пытался понять и позаботиться о ее чувствах) – все это стало причиной ее одиночества. Вынужденного и острого. 

Вот почему однажды, встретив тебя в библиотеке, ей оказалось достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что только с тобой рядом ей будет спокойно. 

Ты не станешь донимать ее расспросами о войне, ведь ты был там сам.

Ты поймешь ее, со всеми ее страхами и болью, ведь ты и сам многое пережил, тебе не нужно объяснять.

И, наконец, ты единственный в этом замке, с кем можно просто молчать.

Все это она рассказала тебе потом, а в тот вечер просто молча последовала за тобой в подземелья, и когда ты собирался захлопнуть дверь перед ее носом, взглянула своими слишком взрослыми глазами и попросила: «Можно побыть с Вами, профессор? Я не буду мешать…».

И ты слишком быстро привык, что она рядом. И только с ее молчаливым присутствием твое странное затворничество стало полноценным: не трусливой попыткой сбежать от мира, а собственным решением обрести маломальский покой. А разрешение ей быть рядом ты списал на бесхарактерность, приходящую с возрастом. То, что тебе пришлось по душе быть кому-то необходимым, ты постарался не принимать в расчет.

Когда она первый раз присела не напротив, а возле твоих ног, облокотившись спиной о кресло, ты постарался не удивляться. «Спина устает сидеть ровно", - отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, сказала она. Такая причина показалась тебе достойной, она хотя бы формально не разрушала те привычные стены между тобой и окружающими, что ты успешно возводил последние двадцать лет.

Однажды ты уснул, утомленный чтением книги, а когда проснулся, обнаружил свою ладонь, свешивающуюся с подлокотника кресла в паре сантиметров от ее щеки. Ее это ни капли не смущало, не пугало, не причиняло неудобств. Тогда вы впервые поняли, что, нарушая личное пространство друг друга, не создаете себе дискомфорта. С тех пор она предпочитала читать, опершись затылком о твои ноги. Изредка, глубоко задумавшись о чем-то, ты и сам неосознанно принимался перебирать пальцами пряди ее волос.

Будь она более эмоциональна, она бы обязательно влюбилась. Будь ты моложе и тем, кто позволяет себе безумства, ты бы обязательно ввязался в эту романтическую авантюру. И ваша любовь стала бы прекрасным сценарием романа, которым зачитываются студентки в своих спальнях перед отбоем. 

Ты бы обнимал ее, прижимая к груди, позволяя слушать, как там, под ребрами, глухо бьется твое сердце, как оно ускоряет свой ритм, стоит твоим пальцам случайно коснуться ее кожи. Ты бы разрешал ей оставаться у себя на ночь, прижимал к себе, вдыхая ее запах, и ее горячее дыхание согревало бы тебя лучше тысяч согревающих заклинаний, лучше огня камина. 

Но как всегда, молча кивнув, ты просто закрывал за ней дверь ровно за пятнадцать минут до отбоя. И после ее ухода всегда пытался согреться горячим чаем, а изредка - виски. И хотя камин топился всю ночь, от холода избавиться тебе не удавалось.

***

Она стоит, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. «Сэр, позвольте мне остаться еще на несколько минут, потом я вернусь в башню». Заслышав в отдалении шаги Филча, ты, понимающе хмыкая, впускаешь ее обратно в свои покои.

Ровно полчаса спустя ты выходишь из комнат, она спешит за тобой. Провожать студентку – вот вздор! Но тебе не хочется, чтобы лучшая ученица школы получила выговор. Ты знаешь, что даже статус героини не поможет ей разжалобить упрямого завхоза, да и Минерва, несмотря на то, что является главой их дома, ревностно соблюдает дисциплину.

В подземельях темно, но ты умело ориентируешься, ведь здесь ты как дома. Судя по шуму позади тебя, ей с темнотой справляться куда труднее. Отчего она не воспользовалось Люмосом, остается для тебя загадкой. Резко остановившись, чтобы поинтересоваться этим, ты ловишь себя на мысли, что такие вопросы о глупости или недальновидности студентов не должны тобой задаваться ей.

Охнув, она - не ожидая, что ты так резко остановишься - врезается тебе в спину. И перестает двигаться, упираясь лбом тебе между лопаток. Ты не совершаешь никаких движений, не говоришь ни слова. Что бы ни происходило сейчас для нее, в ее уме, тебе не следует давать даже повода глупой девчонке. 

Повода к чему? Ты сам поставил себя в неловкое положение, сразу не развернувшись, чтобы ехидно поиздеваться над неуклюжестью гриффиндорцев. Но потом ты понимаешь, что с твоей стороны это будет глупо. Ведь ты больше не видишь в ней ни героини войны, ни гриффиндорской выскочки – просто человека, которому ты позволил быть рядом. Так пусть будет рядом. И если, черт возьми, ей нравится быть рядом, уткнувшись в его спину лицом – пусть так! Ему, Северусу, это ни капли не мешает. 

Погрузившись в размышления, ты пропускаешь момент, когда она отстраняется. Запинающимся голосом просит прощения и торопливо уходит, оставив тебя в растерянности. С ощущением, что что-то между вами незримо нарастает. С ощущением, что стены безразличия, так тщательно возводимые тобой, рушатся.

***

В один из следующих вечеров ты впервые решаешься нарушить молчание. Думаешь, что нужно быстрее найти тему для разговора, но о чем говорить с ней? Не то время, не то место, не тот случай, чтобы обсуждать научные темы, не те отношения, чтобы говорить про тюльпаны, музыку и дожди, непрерывно льющие уже неделю. 

\- Завтра лето, профессор, - говорит она, впервые повернувшись к тебе лицом. Глядит в глаза, наклонив голову.

И тогда ты понимаешь, что хочешь спросить ее о том, что будет, когда она сдаст экзамены - на «отлично», разумеется - когда окончит школу и ей придется ее покинуть; что будет дальше? 

Вопрос висит, как электричество в воздухе во время грозы. Но ты решаешь, что уже слишком поздно нести эгоистичный больной вздор, который убедит ее остаться рядом. Сейчас и навсегда. 

До отбоя 20 минут.

Ты стараешься придумать ей напутственную речь во взрослую жизнь – и может однажды она вспомнит тебя добрым словом – но на ум приходят лишь шутки. И так, наверное, правильнее. Нужно рассказать шутку, и пусть уходит, смеясь. 

Ее глаза улыбаются, ее губы улыбаются, она выглядит до неприличия счастливой, когда ты, по привычке задумавшись, тянешься за прядью ее волос, но касаешься пальцами щеки. Она прижимает твою ладонь и закрывает глаза. 

А ее губы по-прежнему улыбаются.

Ты думаешь, что нужно поставить девчонку на место, сообщить, что такое поведение недопустимо. Но отчего-то молчишь. И не отнимаешь руки.

Часы на каминной полке пробивают 10 раз.

***

Ее дыхание согревает тебя лучше огня камина. Твое сердце учащенно стучит, и теперь она может это явственно слышать и ощущать. 

И ответ на вопрос «что будет дальше?» уже не важен.

«Дальше» точно будет.


End file.
